1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to: a data producing method of a data producing apparatus which produces Braille data for embossing Braille on a processing sheet; a data producing apparatus; and a sheet processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a sheet processing apparatus which uses a Braille character printing device to perform embossing of Braille characters in a Braille character printing region while feeding a processing sheet at a given pitch. In this kind of sheet processing apparatus, when the user inputs ink characters (i.e., characters ordinarily printed with ink), Braille data is produced based on the inputted ink characters. Then, based on the produced character data, the embossing device is controlled to be driven to emboss the Braille characters desired by the user on the processing sheet. JP-A-2001-88358 is an example of related art.
In Japanese Braille notating the Japanese language, information processing Braille must be used in notating the URL (uniform resource locator) or electronic mail address, or the like. The notation in information processing Braille is made in a different manner from that of general Braille (i.e., Braille which is other than information processing Braille). In other words, in order to use correct Braille notation, it is necessary to separately use the general Braille and the information processing Braille depending on the contents of the sentences (information). In case Braille data is produced based on the ink characters, it is necessary to produce from the ink characters Braille data for embossing general Braille and Braille data for embossing information processing Braille.